One piece legacy: Key Dungeon part 19
Tack, was the fastest in the group, and ran as fast as he could, punching multiple bounty hunters in his way. Lonnie, still exercising, and doing breathing exercises, looked at Tack, and smiled. He wasn't an idiot, who loved battle, or some sadist, who loved carnage, or even an arrogant Kung fu guy, who thought he could win. But, he knew Tack's MO. A one on one. He might not beat Tack, but hold him back long enough for one bounty hunter to put a bomb on the boat, and then, boom. He held his palms out, and struck a karate pose, staring straight at Tack. "I AM LONNIE! I AM A COMMANDER OF THE 4TH DIVISION, AND A GRAND MASTER OF A FEW MARTIAL ARTS! I, SHALL CHALLENGE YOU, TACK, TO A FAIR AND HONEST ONE ON ONE COMBAT! FIGHT ME!" "SHUT UP!" Tack, stomped Lonnie's face. "GOMU GOMU NO... STOMP!" His foot smashed into Lonnie's face, and sent Lonnie into the ground in an instant. He smashed the concrete, and he didn't expect it so fast, being knocked out in one hit. It was pathetic. With his face in the ground, Tack, punched a few other bounty hunters. Malk, Zozo, and Rangton beat a few up themselves, with Christie jumping on the boat, and grabbing onto rope. She got on, and set loose the sails. She looked at the gang, beating up multiple bounty hunters, and saw another person in the horizon. Fea. She waved her hands, and started to scream. "GUYS! TIME TO SCRAM!" Rangton, kicking another Bounty Hunter in the face, saw the boat leaving the harbor, and shrugged. "Seem's fun." He ran at full speed, and jumped on the boat. Zozo, running as well, did the same, but hit the ship with his body, instead. Malk, watching it, screamed to Tack. "HURRY UP!" "NOT WITHOUT FEA!" "MOVE IT OR LOSE IT IDIOTS!" Fea, ran past them, and jumped on the ship. Malk, gran, and jumped on as well. Tack, punched one more bounty hunter, and smiled at the island. "You were fun, but now we have to leave." He ran as fast as he could, and jumped on the boat, laughing the entire time. All the bounty hunters saw the boat leaving, and cursed at it, screaming, and throwing rocks at it. Lonnie, pushed his head out of the earth, and looked at the leaving boat. He looked around, and got angry, screaming at the top of his lungs, and stopping, to calm down, and pointed at one of the bounty hunters. "CAN WE CATCH UP?!" "We can try... But no. But sir, we have a plan!" One bounty hunter, with a gun, pointed it at the ship, and fired, having a small bug come out, beeping, and it hit the boat. The bug, crawled away on the boat, to hide. Lonnie, looking at it, smirked. A tracking bug. Now, they can find the Attack pirates. No more playing around. Full on assault. - Oak, still in bed, looked out the window, and saw the boat leaving the horizon. He sighed, and put his mask back on. He didn't know why, but he liked Tack. No... Less liking him, and liked how much Tack had fun. Was it because he found things fun, or because he did fun things. Oak, wanted to find out what true happiness was. It seemed funny, laughable, but it was truly what Oak wanted. He got up, and whistled, while flowering a plant. He went to his drawer, and brought out a bag full of pop greens. He lied. He could have fought Tack any second he wanted. Instead, he wanted to talk. He wanted to confirm it. Tack, was a fun person. He had fun, the most important thing. Oak, will find out how he does it. Even if it costs Oak's life. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Key Dungeon Arc